


Darling, It's Better (Down Where It's Wetter)

by applecore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Impregnation, Internalized Homophobia, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore
Summary: The mermaid has flat, pale breasts and flat, fishy eyes, and she's clearly got Kendall tied spread-eagle for a reason. It can't possibly be a good reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nilozot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/gifts).



> Nilozot, I don't think I managed to write Kendall quite as angry or as determined as you would have liked, but I tried! I hope you enjoy this.

Kendall woke slowly. It was pleasant just to float, to move with the gentle shove and sway of the surf without fighting. She breathed deep. The chill, heavy air was like a drug, filling her lungs almost down into her belly. It made her feel, paradoxically, like she was flying. 

Despite the numbing coolness of the air, she slowly became aware of the residual burn in her lungs and how her knees stung. A memory surfaced, and suddenly, between one heart beat and the next, she was awake.

She opened her eyes and immediately had to close them again against the frigid water. The sea water that she was floating in. Breathing just fine in, apparently. She counted to three, and she looked out again. She was some twenty feet or so below the surface, judging by the quality of light. She was more or less upright, spread-eagle. Seaweed clung to her ankles and her upper arms, holding her in place.

She steeled herself and took a breath, to be sure. Yes, that was water coming in and water going out. She huffed, trying to make an air bubble, but her panic and the time she’d hung here, unconscious, had emptied her entirely of air.

She wasn’t cold, was the next thing Kendall noticed. The _water_ was cold, but she wasn’t, not so much as a shiver. But she was awake, and she was breathing water, so that was probably a clue that mundane concerns like hypothermia didn’t figure here.

She also wasn’t wearing her bathing suit anymore. 

She tried to yell. In gasping around the water in her throat, all that came out of her was a kind of hum.

She pulled at the seaweed. There was no give. She pulled harder, twisting her wrists, and the seaweed seemed to tighten. She tried again, and now she was sure: pulling only immobilized her further, like an unfunny finger trap. She wondered what the ones around her wrists could possibly be tied to, but after a long squint upward, she decided they must have come from a mass of kelp floating on the surface. She could just make out the silhouette of it.

Something moved at the corner of her vision. She turned and gasped soundlessly, gape-mouthed. It was the thing that she’d just barely caught sight of before it’d pulled her off the dock into the blue-gray waters. Here in its natural habitat, with its hair drifting with the motion of the surf and its fish-scale tail coiling beneath it, it was starkly clear what kind of monster it - _she_ \- was.

A mermaid. Kendall had been captured by a _mermaid_. She had beautiful full lips tinged the same shade of green as her tail and a lidless, fish-eyed stare. Unwillingly, Kendall’s eyes drifted to the mermaid’s breasts. No Ariel she, hiding behind seashells, nor any busty Ursula. She was pale, flat, her nipples pebbled and alert. Kendall could practically feel the texture they’d make under her fingertips.

Kendall yanked her attention back to the mermaid’s face. This was a monster, and she had kidnapped Kendall, and thinking about breasts _wasn’t allowed._

 _What do you want_ , Kendall mouthed, uselessly. She yanked on her kelp bonds. With a flick of the finned tip of her tail, the mermaid drifted closer. She opened and closed her mouth, fishlike. Gills flared along her sides. She lifted a hand to Kendall’s face. Kendall jerked away, but there was nowhere for her to go. The mermaid’s fingers trailed along Kendall’s jaw, down the side of her throat and into the hollow above her breastbone. 

_What do you **want**_ , Kendall tried to say, but the mermaid just continued her inspection, fingers tracing down Kendall’s ribs, curving at her hip, and then—

Kendall closed her eyes as the mermaid hand slipped between Kendall’s legs. A single curious finger stroked the length of Kendall’s clit and prodded gently at her cunt, and in that cold seawater Kendall flushed, full-body. _Fuck you_ , she tried, but her heart was pounding. 

The mermaid’s whole expression opened, but it was impossible to look into her fishy eyes and guess was she was feeling. She sank abruptly, her eyes now level with Kendall’s hipbones. Kendall bent her head to stare as the mermaid gulped water like she had before, and suddenly Kendall realized: the mermaid was scenting her. 

Kendall tried to throw herself backward, away, but there was nowhere to go; her flail was caught and held by the seaweed. The mermaid rose again to look Kendall in the eye. The mermaid’s mouth lifted in what might have been an approximation of a smile or might just have been a deliberate baring of her slim, pointed teeth. 

Kendall imagined a lot of things, right then: being torn apart and consumed by those nightmare teeth. Being prodded again by the mermaid’s fingers. Being fucked on them. 

But in none of Kendall’s imagined scenarios did the mermaid drop her hand to her tail and begin to massage tight circles into the flesh, a few inches below the transition from skin to scales. It took Kendall another moment to realize what the mermaid was doing, to recognize it as something she’d done herself. The geography was different, but the motion and the mermaid’s slack-jawed, inward-looking concentration were the same. 

But Kendall had never touched herself in front of another woman – in front of anyone – and no woman had never done it in front of her, much less so casually as the mermaid did now, with such unconcern.

Kendall closed her eyes, much too late. The mermaid’s slim, white fingers continued to move on the insides of Kendall’s eyelids. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach.

A sound opened her eyes again, sharp like a handclap or the slap of something against the surface. But she saw only the mermaid. The mermaid’s arms were spread now, her eyes sharp with intent. In the next moment, Kendall saw what she was looking at: a burst of cloudiness hanging milky-white in the water between them.

The mermaid twisted her wrist and curled her fingers. The gesture was simple, elegant; it drew Kendall’s eye and kept it fixed on the mermaid’s hand, so that it was several moments before Kendall realized the cloud’s shape was shifting. It was thinner now, and a long thin finger of it was creeping slowly towards Kendall. It drifted with the current, but the current was drifting towards her. Water washed coolly over her and along her blood-hot clit like a caress. Kendall threw her head back, water-breath gasping in her lungs. By the time she’d recovered a little, another curl of cold, cold water had begun to stroke her, starting with the tip of her clit and sliding all the way back, where it seemed to prod at her cunt, the way the mermaid had done.

 _What are you doing?_ The mermaid’s fishy eyes were blanker than ever as they watched the cloud reach Kendall, dip down between her legs, press cold and formlessly at her—

 _Oh hell no,_ but it didn’t matter what words Kendall tried and failed to say, because that milkiness was pushing up into her, thin as one of the mermaid’s white fingers. It pressed further and further – was it supposed to go so far? Was anything?

The cold suddenly twisted in Kendall’s gut like a cramp. She gasped, hanging in her seaweed bonds. There was a lot of cloud in the water. Surely it wasn’t going all into her. Maybe she was crying; it was hard to tell when her eyeballs were literally submerged in salt water.

Suddenly the mermaid was just in front of her, well within reach, if Kendall had any reach at all. The mermaid brushed her fingers against Kendall’s clit. Kendall shuddered with shamed want, even while the ghost of that cramp faded away. She hadn’t—she’d never—

The mermaid caressed Kendall’s hair – petting her, like a very wet dog. Then she closed those last inches between them and kissed Kendall’s mouth. Kendall froze, unable to respond, to think, but the mermaid curled a hand around the back of Kendall’s neck and mouthed gently at Kendall’s lips. The mermaid’s tongue prodded at Kendall, and Kendall opened hungrily, almost beyond shame. Almost. The tongue seemed cold and too slender, but it licked over Kendall’s tongue, flicking against the inside of her cheek.

Another cramp twisted in Kendall’s belly. She flinched against it, tried to curl into it, although the seaweed wouldn’t let her.

The mermaid was kissing her again, more insistently now. Kendall mouthed back. The mermaid’s mouth was so very cold. Kendall thought her lips were going numb. The mermaid held her close and kissed her mouth and massaged her belly through another cramp that left Kendall gasping water. She definitely wasn’t supposed to have so much of whatever that was - _eggs_ , whispered that voice in her head that had guessed long ago - up her cunt. Right behind that one, another cramp gripped her. Surely now she was crying. She’d have been keening if she had any voice.

The mermaid let Kendall’s mouth go and sank down, down, ducking between Kendall’s legs until all Kendall could see was the mermaid’s hair, swaying in the rock of the ocean. The next moment that ice-cold tongue licked up into Kendall.

Kendall shoved against her bonds, because she should, because she couldn’t like this. But the shove was weak, and the mermaid was undeterred. Her tongue was like a tickle, teasing, not enough to get Kendall off – and now, finally, she could admit how desperately she wanted to get off. Then it seemed like the touch of the mermaid’s tongue wasn’t even a tickle, wasn’t anything at all. Kendall was numb down there, too, with an icy cold that seemed to bloom up into her belly, chilling the cramps gathering there. 

Relieved of the pain, Kendall slowly fell lax against the seaweed. The sea seemed hazy, like it was all one cloud now. Vaguely she felt that ongoing pressure in her cunt, building up into pressure in her belly, but there was no pain. She hung there, and the mermaid petted her stomach and her hair, and every so often the mermaid pressed a kiss to the corner of Kendall’s mouth. The mermaid smiled, but who could tell what it meant, filled with those teeth as thin and straight as toothpicks.

Kendall stirred, finally. The cloud was gone. The mermaid wasn’t in sight, either. That seemed like a problem. Kendall pulled at the seaweed, hopelessly, but this time it loosened. She stared up at it. The sea was nearly dark, she noticed, the light filtering down from above almost gone. She tugged again, and her hand was free. She looked down to her feet, planning to tug one of those loose next, but she was distracted by something pale and round.

It was herself. It was her belly, bloated like the moon, nearly spherical. Tentatively she ran her fingers over it, then pressed her palm flat. It didn’t hurt; there was only a kind of continuous internal tension, like the inside of her ears when an airplane ascended after takeoff.

The mermaid appeared suddenly in her view. She noticed Kendall’s attention on her belly, and the mermaid splayed her hand over Kendall’s – a monstrous parody, Kendall thought faintly, but then the mermaid kissed her. 

This time her mouth wasn’t so cold, and Kendall’s lips didn’t go numb. Kendall’s clit didn’t go number, either, when the mermaid dragged Kendall down to ocean’s sandy floor and pressed her tongue between Kendall’s legs. And afterward the mermaid smiled with something like smugness while Kendall reached towards the mermaid’s breast. Under Kendall’s fingertips, the mermaid’s nipple was pebbly and cool.

END


End file.
